Boogie Down Bronx
Boogie Down Bronx es una cancion que se puede escuchar en el playlist de mezclas de la radio Fresh FM en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Es compuesta por Man Parrish. Letra Cool Johnski from the Freeze Force Crew I came here to say a def rhyme for you About the Boogie Down Bronx, it's a one of a kind It's the place to be; it's a state of mind But the guys out here, they really are crookin' They snatch gold chains when the cops ain't lookin' But what can I say? It's the place to be It's where I stay in reality So listen close and you all will here About the devestatin' body rocker of the year Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie One young man born to be an MC The only one that rocks ya with a guarantee Because I dress to impress, guaranteed to be a hit I walk down the street, the girls are jumpin' on it I got the ladies on my left, the beats on my right The ladies follow me all through the night 'Cause I'm the one with the action, the king of satisfaction You listen to my rhythm, there is a chain reaction It goes on your back, it goes down your spine And when it hits your head, it's gonna blow your mind And if you're from the Bronx and you hear the sound Come on, everybody, boogie down, boogie down Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie My man Man Parrish and Cool Raul Cooler than the water in a swimming pool Like a R to the A, the U and the L Pushing more power than a Duracell And like the L to the A, the F and the Y The hip-hop master that you can't deny So check out the beat and listen to the sound And if you're from the Bronx just boogie down Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie People all around walk around in the streets They got the funky box with the Johnski beats You here the sound, become a believer Then go to the Bronx, hang out at The Fever You take the D to 205th Then go see me 'cause I got the gift And I'm the cool MC with the vicious sounds I'm not from the Bronx, but I still Boogie Down F to the R, double E, Z, E F to the O, the R, C, E Yes, the Freeze Force and we never lost At any cost 'cause I'm the boss I'm the cash back, money keeper Never broke, never cheaper If you ask me for a dime Give it to you any time Keep cash money, but I'm no jerk I can use it, don't abuse it, I can put it to work Just to buy my clothes, all designer names And if you wanna bite, you'll never look the same Bill Blass, Calvin Klein, are some of mine You'll never catch me on the welfare line Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie You've got the perfect beat, I hear you say But you better listen close 'cause I'm here to state That I rock so good, I rock so strong I rock so well 'cause I last so long I rock the mic with the greatest of ease To all the all fine and the sweet and the young ladies And when I say my rhymes, I know ya want to bite That's not right or polite, so we have to fight But I don't want to fight; I'd rather rhyme instead 'Cause my rhyme style's fresher than Wonder Bread And all my brothers in the Bronx we got to rhyme Catch all the ladies and blow their minds And all the brothers and the sisters in the US of A This hip-hop music is here to stay Johnski boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Freeze Force boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Raul boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Zulu Nation boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Mayor Koch boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx ? boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Captain Mike boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Two Sisters boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx ? boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Haunted House boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx ? boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx ? boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Brooklyn boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Queens boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Staten Island boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Manhattan boogies down to the Boogie Down Bronx Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie Boogie Down Bronx, Boogie Boogie, Boogie Boogie Video thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones de Fresh FM